Sevenly
by lefleurlafleur
Summary: And she would make him sin in seven different ways. Kyoya x OC
1. Pre

She was going to change his life.

Of course, he didn't know that yet. He was the smartest person in his school, of his friends. He was always on top, to whoever you compared him to. But, he was so naive. So petty. He was only seventeen and he thought he had it all figured out, he thought he was better than feelings he'd never felt.

Love.

Compassion.

Loathing.

Doubt.

Inadequacy.

Who knew when it started, when their paths became crossed. But as for this story, it starts at a cliff.

"Nessa..."

Blythe tried to complain. But, her feet slipped over the rocks, covered in rocks and moth and thrashing water from below, her body quaked. She was cold and scared.

"Two girls committed suicide right here." Nessa stopped, pulling down her tank top so more of her cleavage showed. "They were in love. I knew them. I remember. It was sophomore year. And, I was in the back of John Perezzi's car and... he said there were two girls that were caught by their parents. I didn't really think much of it then, but... they weren't at school a few weeks later. They didn't come for a day, and then two, and then three. And then, the police were contacted because maybe they ran away. But they were found dead. They jumped. And at the bottom of these cliffs, their hands were still intertwined. That's the story, anyway."

"Why are you telling me this? I want to go home."

"Why? I like it up here. It's thrilling. These cliffs could end your life, if they wanted. A gust of wind. That's all it takes."

"_I'm scared._ Please, let's go."

"You're such a little baby, you know that? Mom dies, and you stop living too, You're so scared that you can't do anything anymore. You're offered the chance to get away. And, you don't. Because you're scared. You're scared of standing on a cliff and you're scared of moving on. And it needs to stop."

"Nessa," by this time, Blythe had hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell me, you're going to go."

"I'm going to move to Japan. I'm going to go and get an education and I'll live in Tokyo and I'm going I'm going I'm going! Now, get me down from here."

During that time, Kyoya Ootori sat at his desk. He typed into the night, the dull, blue light illuminating his face. Just a few hours earlier, he was approached with a marriage proposal. An average one, however, an average face, not all too wealthy, at least compared to him. An unrelated family business. A monotonous personality.

He'd simply told his father no.

The next day, Nessa woke up to an empty house. The windows shook, a breeze blew through the cracks in the door. But Blythe wasn't there. She had gone.


	2. ONE

No matter which way she pinned her hair, it was not worthy of the uniform settled awkwardly on her shoulders, her shirt hiked up underneath it and made awkward lumps and bumps, her hipbones were rubbed raw from the itchy fabric, and it caught her ankles when she walked in those fancy secondhand shoes.

She was living on her own and ready, physically anyway, for that school paid for by dear Mom's death money. In her will, I want my child to go to school. Something like that. Something like, I want my child who doesn't smoke or have sex in cars and alleyways and closets to get out of the trailer park and out of Maine and away from the memories of me so she can fill the emptiness in her heart that my death has hollowed with confusion and a tripping tongue over Rosetta Stone Japanese lessons, kokoro is heart, I want her heart to beat beat beat over school boys, ko ko ro, koh koh roh, heart. Repeat into the microphone, ko ko ro. Her mother thought in poetry, like this.

"Blythe darling," she could almost hear her calling from the doorway, but she knew it was just that hurting mind of hers and she stumbled out of the apartment.

At that time, Kyouya was typing away at his business computer of his, a new one (though no one quite noticed the difference). It was only 350,000 yen, a lightweight business computer built for working men in Dolce and Gabbana suits. The twins had the most expensive laptops on the market, or very close, average in everything but it's unique whimsical appearance, Kyouya detested useless things like this.

BLYTHE MACQUEEN, two words lost among the many littering his computer. INCOMING STUDENT, TRANSFER FRM. AMERICA. The type of updates Chairman Suoh allowed him. TUITION: FULL PRICED. NET FAMILY INCOME: LESS THAN 2,000,000 YEN ($20,000). Unusual, unusual, for a school with a tuition of more than that, a uniform of a forth of that. PARENTS: MATERNAL: ANNIE MACQUEEN (LATE), PATERNAL: JOSHUA MACQUEEN (ABSENT). FAMILY: VANESSA MACQUEEN (SISTER). Kyouya's eyes squinted at the screen. Behind his eyes were question marks, how did someone like her get into a school like this, undetected. STARTING DATE: APRIL 1, 2013. Today? He clicked on her name, he felt like a thief or a liar or a stalker looking at her personal information like this, but then again, he felt curious.

BLYTHE MACQUEEN.  
HEALTH INFORMATION. _Click._

HEIGHT: 5'4", WEIGHT: 135 LBS. BMI: 132. LAST CHECK UP: UNKNOWN.

Thank God for Ouran's extensive questions before enrollment. He went on clicking, clicking, clicking.

IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES INFORMATION. _Click._

ETHNICITY: CAUCASIAN. HAIR COLOR: BRUNETTE. EYE COLOR: BROWN. HEIGHT: 5'4". WEIGHT: 135 LBS. FOOT SIZE: 8.5 (AMERICAN).

The information came in an avalanche, so much so almost missed that brunette girl of his walking into his club room.


End file.
